This invention relates to a dental diagnostic apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for diagnosing the environmental or peripheral tissue of teeth by numerically identifying the degree of health of the patient's teeth.
In case a patient has a disease in the environmental tissue of his teeth as an example, a dentist normally diagnoses degree of health of the teeth by visually examining or by investigating the patient's diseased portions by palpation and noting the basis of the patient's reactions. There is no other effective scientific diagnosing means than this direct diagnosis.
The dentist has had difficulty accurately diagnosing the degree of health of the general peripheral tissue of the patient's teeth, because it was difficult for the dentist to identify the degree of health of the environmental tissue of the patient's teeth even by visual examination or on palpation as described above, and so it is desired to disclose a scientific diagnostic aid for exactly identifying the patient's degree of health of the peripheral tissue of the patient's teeth.